


When Every Word Has Been Used

by johnwatsonswindmachine



Series: Breaking Down the Pieces [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Grief/Mourning, Post Reichenbach, angst like whoa, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatsonswindmachine/pseuds/johnwatsonswindmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a special kind of pain for those who know Sherlock is alive, and a special way they grieve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Every Word Has Been Used

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the Missy Higgins song "Sweet Arms of A Tune."
> 
> This is pulled from a larger post-Reichenbach story I'm writing using all of the Breaking Down the Pieces ficlets, but I liked it enough to post it early.

There was a song Sherlock played, in the days after, notes picked out on the unfamiliar terrain of Molly's piano, a new melody made of pain and loss. He played it to think; he played it to grieve. And after a few days, Molly worked up the courage to pull out her guitar and play along.

  
Mycroft found them like that one day, and Molly could have sworn he lingered at the end of his visit just so he could hear the entire song.

  
And when Sherlock would return to an anonymous room in an unnamed city without blood on his hands, and Molly would come home after a night with the ruins of John Watson, and Mycroft was woken to bad news and never good, they would, the three of them, find refuge in that sad, haunting melody.

  
And so it was, one year to the day after Sherlock stepped into air, that a guitar, a piano, and a violin scattered across the earth pulled those minor chords into being in perfect time, giving voice to the grief of those who knew.


End file.
